


Liar Liar

by Otaku_hoe



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, F/F, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_hoe/pseuds/Otaku_hoe
Summary: Hirai Momo is a Japanese spy so lying is her life. She lies morning, noon, and night. That's just her job. So what will happen when she meets Myoui Mina and cannot, for the life of her, lie?***Soulmate AU where it is impossible to lie to your soulmate.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter One: Pants on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characterization is off

Momo was a liar. It just her job. She didn't do it for fun or to hurt others. She had to lie to protect herself. If anyone found out who she was, she would be a goner. Not even her family knew the real Hirai Momo. She picked this life and the responsibilities of it. She was in too deep. Too far gone. 

Momo is a spy. Her job is to seduce people and get all the information she could before leaving. She broke hearts and destroyed businesses. The longest job she had was one where she had to date a CEO and find out what made him tick. Find out what his secrets were and to feed off his weaknesses. In the end, he lost his company and Momo gained half his wealth. The other half going to her agency. It was taxing but worth it in the end. 

Today, Momo was assigned an unusual mission. Usually, she was assigned to seduce men but today she was seducing a woman. Odd. Momo wouldn't usually have a problem with seducing another person but the woman was American. Momo didn't speak English. It just wasn't something she could do. Momo told her boss Jihyo so as she read over the woman's file. 

"Her parents are Japanese so I imagine she speaks the language just fine." Jihyo, ever so serious, stated with an expression that was unreadable. 

The thing about Jihyo is that when it came to work, she never clowned around. She never joked like she did when it was just her and Momo. Never had her smile that seemed permanent when they were alone. Her eyes didn't shine with mischief or sparkle with amusement. No, she stayed stoic and serious. Momo hated that side of her but she didn't say anything about it. 

Momo took her leave while still looking over the file. There was little information on the woman. Her name was Myoui Mina and she was born in America. Height 163 cm. Date of birth March 24, 1997. Other than that were a few unimportant facts and a lot of pictures. Those pictures were obviously taken when she wasn't paying attention and they somehow made her look like the most beautiful person alive. 

Momo shook the thought out of her head. She was not supposed to find her targets attractive. It was just wrong. She can't fall in love with the target. That would get her into deep shit. It was also forbidden. Spies are not allowed to find love unless they find their soulmates. At least that was the deal in her company. Momo didn't know how it worked in other companies. 

The thing about soulmates is that it is impossible to each other. If you ever tried, the truth would come out instead. Momo didn't want to meet her soulmate ever. She didn't know if her soulmate could handle her job. If her soulmate could be able to put up with the fact that she has to seduce other people. If her soulmate could deal with her destroying other people's lives. 

Momo would avoid finding her soulmate at all costs. 

***

Mina woke up like she would any other day. Her alarm sounded and she ignored it three times before she decided to get out of bed. Her morning routine consisted of washing her face, taking a shower, checking her rising bank statements, feeding her dogs and eating breakfast on her balcony looking over Tokyo. This morning was no different. Something did feel odd though. It was like something big was going to happen. Like something life changing was going to go down.

Mina decided to do something out of the ordinary. Today she was going to work but she wasn't going to see her usual clients. No, today, she was taking a risk and seeing someone new. Spicing it up and maybe taking someone who she would never have to see again was always something Mina liked. It was exciting to play a character she never had before. Exciting to change who you are and never be something people already know. 

Aside from the pay, getting to be someone new every once in a while was something that Mina liked about being an escort. The woman was very popular among older white men because they saw her as exotic but on occasion she would get the rare old Japanese man who hated his wife or the inexperienced college kids wasting their parents' money on high end hookers. 

Mina went to the brothel and waited her assignment. She was staying in her usual room when a the owner of the brothel walked in. It wasn't unusual for the woman to come see Mina. The two were friends after all. Dahyun was Korean and was young but she managed the shop pretty well. She too was once a prostitute but had been very close with the previous owner who passed it down to her when she retired.

"I have an unusual assignment for you since you came on your day off and the requested you by name." Dahyun said without greeting. There was amusement in her voice but when the two were together they could hardly keep serious. 

"Send him in." Mina said, stretching across the bed to grab a condom from the bedside table.

"You wont need a condom for her. A dental dam might work better." 

At that, Mina perked up. She never had female clients. Okay so maybe today was going to be unusual. She was up for the challenge though. 

"What's her name?" Mina found herself asking.

"She called herself peach. Maybe she's American too. Should I send her in?" 

"Tell her to com up in twenty minutes. I need to change."

A nod and not another word from Dahyun was given as she left. Mina quickly changed into a pair of white lace panties and a bra to match. She put on lace stockings and a garter belt before reapplying some lipstick. She quickly braided her hair and had just laid down on the bed before hearing a knock at the door. She said a sweet 'come in' as she sat up on her elbows, 

"Hi there, Peach, I'm Mina but you can call me whatever you like. What are you here for?" 

"I'm here to make you fall in love with me so that my company can take your wealth."

" _What?_ " 


	2. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapters lol

"I'm here to make you fall in love with me so that my company can take your wealth."

Momo covered her mouth. She had not meant to say that. What she did mean to say was something like 'I'm here for a good time.' Weird. Why hadn't she said what she wanted to say? It didn't occur to her that she couldn't lie for a reason. Momo thought it was just her being tired. It could have just been her sleepy brain talking for her. 

"Sorry," She tried one more time, "I meant to lie to you."

_Okay what the fuck?_

Momo opened and closed her mouth a couple of times. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. What was wrong with her? She couldn't be that tired, could she? Okay maybe she was. Or maybe god was punishing her. Yeah, that's it. God hated her for lying and she was being punished for it. There was no other explanation. Unless..

"I think you're my soulmate!" Momo had heard the tales of not being able to lie to your soulmate and it seemed like it was happening to her. If she was wrong then this would be awkward but she was sure of it. 

"What are you talking about?" Mina was surprised at Momo's sudden outburst. She was now sitting and there was a long silence which gave Momo a moment to take in her appearance. Mina was beautiful. She was dressed in all white and looked like a greek goddess. The garter belt was a nice addition to the outfit and Momo couldn't help but stare at her thighs. 

"I can't lie to you and I'm a good liar. Only explanation is that you're my soulmate."

"Get out." Mina was standing now and walking toward Momo. 

"No, wait, I'm being serious! I'm not leaving!"

"I don't believe in soulmates. That stuff is for children and fools." The woman had her arms crossed and face drawn in a frown. 

"If you don't believe in soulmates what's the harm in trying to lie to me? Lie to me about your name. I dare you to. You'll see." 

Momo was frantic at this point. If she let Mina kick her out now, she would have missed her chance. Now that Momo was standing in front of her soulmate, she knew she wouldn't have another chance at meeting her. Momo would have rather died than meet her soulmate but now that they have met, she didn't want to let her leave forever. If she left now, there was no telling when they would get to see each other again. 

"Will you leave if I play your stupid game?" Mina asked and Momo was quick to nod. "My name is Mina." 

"See! You can't lie to me!" 

"Wait-" Mina stumbled over the word, "I was born in 1997! Fuck! I don't believe in soulmates!"

"Well you have to now." Momo was smug as she crossed her arms. 

"Get the fuck out! DAHYUN! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" 

And just as it had started, it was over.

Momo was pushed out of the room by a burly man and out of Mina's life. 

***

"So are you going to tell me what the fuck happened in there?" Dahyun asked Mina as she sat down across from her. She wasn't mad, not at all. She sounded concerned. 

"I don't believe in soulmates, okay?" 

Dahyun raised an eyebrow in a way that Mina knew all too well. It was like a challenge. Explain further or face her full opinionated self. Mina did not want to be lectured on the importance of soulmates or whatever else Dahyun had to say. Mina knew that the other had believed she found her soulmate and Mina was happy for her. Truly happy for her. It just wasn't something she believed in. 

"She supposedly couldn't lie to me and I could not, for the life of me, lie to her." Mina's head was in her hands as she spoke. "I don't believe in soulmates but I couldn't lie. All that came out was the truth." 

"So you found your soulmate? I'm happy for you! I think I got her number down. We can call her!"

"Were you not listening? I don't believe in soulmates!" 

"Baby," Dahyun always called her baby when she was being dumb. Mina hated it. "Baby, you have to believe now. You said it yourself, you couldn't lie to her. That is pretty damning evidence." 

"So what if she is? She told me that she wanted to steal my wealth. I cannot love her. She is going to destroy me." 

"What are you really scared of Mina?" 

And really, why is finding her soulmate so scary to Mina? Other than the fact that hers could be a con artist, what does she have to lose? What does wealth mean if she can't have a soulmate to be happy with? What was really troubling Mina though was why a company would send someone to take her wealth? What was Peach's job anyway? If that is even her real name. 

"I'm scared that she might hurt me. I'm scared that if I fall in love it will bite me in the ass. I got along just fine without a soulmate, what do I need one for now?" 

Mina didn't say though that she was terrified of losing yet another person. If she didn't let Peach in, there was no chance that she could leave. Can't abandon someone you never knew. All Mina's life, everyone left in some way or another. Her mother had countless boyfriends and they all were each worse than the last and when she finally started to like them, they disappeared. It was devastating every time. 

Mina had a hard time believing in soulmates because her left her mom heart broken after finding his. Mina's parents found each other in high school and were in love despite not being soulmates. When they had her, everything was perfect until on Mina's tenth birthday when her father came home, a strange woman coming in behind him and announced his departure from her family. The woman was nice and wanted to get to know Mina but her father wanted nothing to do with her after him and the woman had met. She could never forgive him for that. 

Mina was never going to love her soulmate. 


End file.
